merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Royal Round Table/@comment-96.242.179.217-20130819055430/@comment-5674726-20130821000638
On the other hand, would Uther have married Igraine if she had been a serving girl or a commoner? Not sure about this. When regarding how much he loved her which even held him back from finding a new love after her death until he died, it's possible that he would have broken with the tradition too. Would have been interesting to know. I can't see Uther marrying Ygraine if she was a servant. Based on what we know of Uther's history, I think that the most plausible scenario is that his marriage to Ygraine was arranged to cement his alliance with the de Bois family - he wouldn't have been able to unite the kingdom under his rule without the support of powerful nobles. He was blessed in that he grew to love his wife after their marriage was arranged. Had she been a servant, I can't see him falling in love with her because he wouldn't have known her. She'd have been a pretty face in the crowd. He also wouldn't have married a servant because he'd have known how the nobles would react. Only the Plot Device Fairies (or a very powerful mind control spell by Merlin) could get the nobility to forget about their strong objections to the idea of the King marrying a servant when the time came for the obstacles to Arthur marrying Guinevere to conveniently vanish. It would have been even more difficult for Uther because he would have had to work to unite the kingdom and to keep the nobles on side. They would have wanted to know that it would be worth their while to accept Uther as King, that while they'd be subjecting themselves to his rule, the powers and privileges of the nobility would be safeguarded. They wouldn't accept a King who demanded that they bow down to a servant as their Queen. I can't see Uther risking the stability of the kingdom he was trying to build, he cared too much about Camelot for that. For those who watched The White Queen, imagine how much worse the reaction to the idea of Elizabeth Woodville as Queen would have been if, instead of being a member of an aristocratic family, she was a servant. And, as I said before, Uther never treated his knights in a bad way, so I couldn't see any difference in regard to this - which is another reason why I don't understand why they made Uther attacking the Round Table in "The Death Song of Uther Pendragon". What was so different about it and what could have ever annoyed him about it? Uther may not have had a problem with the Round Table if Arthur had adhered to the First Code. As it was, he feared for the future of the kingdom - justifiably so, as it turns out - and believed that Arthur was weakening it by knighting commoners and marrying a servant. The Round Table, as it was used by Arthur, was symbolic of the decisions that Uther believed were weakening and endangering the kingdom he built and he vented his anger at the table rather than at the son making the decisions.